


Get Up!

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Summary: You’re tasked with getting Tom out of bed and ready for work but the problem is he doesn’t want to get up.





	Get Up!

The alarm is what woke you up. You quickly turned it off as to not wake up your husband, Tom. You knew he still had about another hour until he had to get up but you needed to be up now. You weren’t exactly a morning person but you woke up easily when you needed to. You were the CFO of Google. You busted your ass to get to the position you were in. You didn’t suffer through years of schooling only to throw it all away.

You always had to get in early but since you were up there with the big dogs, you got to go home when you wanted and you always made it home early to spend time with Tom. You knew his hours were crazy about him being an actor and all so you always checked in with him before you left to make sure he was going to be home when you did.

You quietly maneuvered through the dark to the bathroom. You always started your day off the same: go to the bathroom, take a shower, get dressed and then make breakfast. It never changed. The only time it would change is if Tom overslept and you needed to get him up or if you forgot to set the alarm.

Every single morning, it took exactly one hour to get everything done before you went downstairs to get breakfast started. The only time it ran a little longer is if Tom overslept which is what seemed to be the case now.

You got ready in the bathroom because you didn’t want to wake Tom with the light but he needed to get up so when you opened the door, Tom groaned and turned his head away so the light wasn’t in his eyes.

“Tom, sweetheart, you have to get up.” You said, walking over to the bed and turning on the lamp.

“Mhmm,” Tom mumbled and you chuckled as you shook your head. You walked over to the dresser and rummaged through your jewelry box until you found the earrings you wanted to wear.

For your first anniversary, Tom got you these beautiful dangling diamond earrings that you wore every day to work. You put on your necklace before walking to the bathroom and putting on the finishing touches to your outfit. When you got out, Tom was asleep and you checked the time before walking over to him. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, you reached down and moved some of his curly hair away from his eyes.

“Tom, you’re going to be late if you don’t get up.”

“Okay.” He whispered but his eyes were still closed. You rolled your eyes and was about to go to the next level but you heard your phone beeping from the bathroom.

“You better be up when I come back.” You lightly threatened. You got up and walked to the bathroom but peeked out to see if he would get up. You quickly checked your phone to see if it was anything important and when it wasn’t, you walked back to Tom.

“Tommy, wake up.” You smirked, knowing he hated that name.

“You know I hate that name,” Tom muttered, his voice thick with sleep. In the morning, his voice was the huskiest it’ll ever get which would normally turn you on but you really had to get breakfast going if you wanted to get to work on time.

“Then get up and I won’t have to use it. Come on, I’m going to start breakfast now,” You leaned down and kissed his cheek before walking to the door. “If you’re not up by the time I’m done with the bacon, you’re in trouble… Tommy.”

You giggled when he flipped you off. You walked downstairs and immediately got breakfast ready. Usually, Tom got up when you first woke him but he was late out with Chris Hemsworth and came home a little drunk. You decided to make him something light because his stomach would probably hurt with something big. You ran around the kitchen, cooking and cleaning as you went along, trying to prepare breakfast.

When you got done plating the bacon and you didn’t hear Tom’s footsteps upstairs, you knew you would have to go to the next level to get him out of bed. You turned off the stove and marched upstairs to the bedroom. You could hear Tom’s light snores and you shook your head before turning on the light.

He groaned and moved his head into the pillow.

“Thomas William Hiddleston, get up!” You walked to the bed and slapped him on his ass since he was lying on his stomach.

“I am up.” He said.

“No, you’re not. You leave me with no choice.” You climbed on the bed and sat on his ass before sliding your hands up his shirt. You lightly raked your nails on his back which caused him to shiver.

“What are you doing?” He asked and turned his head to the left.

“You want to know what I _was_ going to do today?” You asked, taking your hands out from beneath his shirt. You slide your hands along his arms before locking your fingers with his from behind.

“What were you going today?” He asked lowly. You leaned down and started to kiss his neck lightly before nibbling on his ear.

“I was going to go to work early and get off early so I could come home to my husband where we could either have date night and go out to eat or I could cook us a nice dinner. You know, something really romantic,” you whispered, telling him the things you wanted to do today if he ever got up.

“Then, after that, when we’ve had too many glasses of wine, we could go upstairs where I would let my husband do that thing he asked for the other night. You know, the thing he really wanted to do to me. But you know what? He won’t get up for work and it might be a late night for him so…” You smirked, knowing you got him right where you wanted him.

Before you knew it, and you don’t know how he did it, he flipped you over so you were on the bottom staring up at him.

“That sounds like a good plan to me.” He smirked, licking his lips.

“It is but you just want to sleep. I guess I’ll have to call Tony or Joe to tell them you’re going to be late and to keep you later than usual.” You didn’t have to say anything else because he leaned down and kissed you passionately. You smiled in the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him with the same intensity he was kissing you.

“Tom?” You whispered against his lips.

“Yes, darling?”

“Go take a shower, you stink,” You joked, pushing him off you. You giggled at his smile before getting out of bed. “Look what you did. You messed up my outfit.” You walked over to the mirror and began fixing what he ruined.

“I can mess it up some more if you would like.”

“Remember, Thomas, that thing you really wanted?” You smirked. He ran to the bathroom so fast, you were surprised he didn’t trip over his own feet.

“I’ll call you later! I love you!” You called out as you left the bathroom.

“Wait!” You turned around just as he made his way back to you. He leaned down and captured your lips, kissing you softly. You moaned in the kiss before pulling away.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“Go, before you’re late.” You smiled. He let go of you and you shook your head before leaving. All you could think about was what was to come that night and how much fun you would have.


End file.
